


The Water Is My Sky

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mer-Ancients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Is My Sky

Since quitting piano at twelve, Rodney focused on swimming, his genius leading to Olympic gold. He planned to win _more_ , but the government recruited him for top-secret space exploration.

Rodney had been skeptical about the sunken city of Atlantis, former home of Ancient aquatic aliens. But then he met the seaplane pilot who introduced himself as John with a quick shake that didn't disguise his webbed fingers.

"Huh," Rodney said. "Swimmer?"

"Surfer," John replied, eyes narrowing.

"I can fix that," Rodney said. "Can I see your gills?"

"Not on the first date." John winked; Rodney suspected they'd get along swimmingly.


End file.
